parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Do De Snowman
A parody of the Sesame Street ''song Do De Rubber Duck with female characters. Cast * Ernie - Elsa (''Frozen) * Telly Monster - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Oscar the Grouch - Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Kermit the Frog (Muppets) - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Count von Count - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Elmo (silent appearance) - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) * Biff - Sofia (Sofia the First) * Guy Smiley - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) * Gladys the Cow - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Hoots the Owl - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Bert - Anna (Frozen) Characters Elsa from Disney's Frozen.png|Elsa as Ernie Belle_close-up_redesign_view.jpeg|Belle as Telly Monster Mandy.png|Mandy as Oscar the Grouch Judy hopps render.png|Judy Hopps as Kermit the Frog (from The Muppets) Mavis3.jpg|Mavis as Count von Count Giggles' profile.png|Giggles as Elmo Sofia The First.png|Sofia as Biff Minerva mink by zootopiafan1-dbcwoy8.png|Minerva Mink as Guy Smiley Dory finding nemo.png|Dory as Gladys the Cow Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Hoots the Owl Disney-Anna-2013-princess-frozen.png|Anna as Bert Lyrics Elsa: There's a brand new dance And it's got a reggae beat You do it in the bath While you wash your hands and feet Get in the tub Hold your snowman in your lap Tap your toes while you scrub In the water from the tap And do de snow, snowman, snow, snowman, Snowman, snow, snowman, snow, snowman, Snow, snowman, snow, snowman, snowman, Snow, snowman, snowman, snow Come on everybody try (Do de snowman!) Don't be left high and dry (Yeah do de snowman!) As you keep on getting wetter (Do de snowman!) You'll be feeling so much better (Do de snowman!) You'll be left without a care (When you do de snowman!) And you can even wash your hair (While you do de snowman!) It will have a healthy sheen (If you do de snowman!) Yeah you'll be squeaky clean (When you do de snowman!) All: And do de snow, snowman, snow, snowman, Snowman, snow, snowman, snow, snowman, Snow, snowman, snow, snowman, snowman, Snow, snowman, snowman, snow Belle: Don't get soap in your eye (When you do de snowman!) 'Cause that'll make you cry (When you do de snowman!) Mandy: Hey all you grouches sing (Now do de snowman!) Yeah make the bathtub ring (Do de snowman!) Judy: Everybody knows (How to do de snowman!) Scrub your paws and your toes (Do de snowman!) Mavis: And while you wash away your troubles (Do de snowman!) Don't forget to count the bubbles One, two, three, four! All: Snow, snowman, snow, snowman, Snowman, snow, snowman, snow, snowman, Snow, snowman, snow, snowman, snowman, Snow, snowman, snowman, snow Sofia: All around the woild (Dey do de snowman!) Whenever folks get soiled (Dey do de snowman!) Minerva: Watch 'em splishin' and splashin' (Do de snowman!) It's the very latest fashion! (Do de snowman!) Dory: Take at least one bath a day (Do de snowman!) And you'll moooove those germs away (Do de snowman!) Lisa: Come and be a bathtime bopper! (Do de snowman!) Don't pull out the stopper! (Do de snowman!) All: Snow, snowman, snow, snowman, Snowman, snow, snowman, snow, snowman, Snow, snowman, snow, snowman, snowman, Snow, snowman, snowman, snow Elsa: One more time! (Meanwhile, Anna knocks on the door and hears Elsa and her friends singing as she can't get into the bathroom) All: And do de snow, snowman, snow, snowman, Snowman, snow, snowman, snow, snowman, Snow, snowman, snow, snowman, snowman, Snow, snowman, snowman, snow Elsa: Where did everybody go? (laughing) Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Music Videos Category:Songs Category:Genderswap Spoofs